Untitled
by That-Weasley-Girl
Summary: Rose Weasley was normal witch until her best friend Alyssa was murdered. A man was convicted but she doesn't believe he did it. Rose is now on her own to find her best friends killer. But she has to figure out who did it soon. Or she might be next.
1. An Intro For Your Thoughts

**Author's Note.**

**I got this idea from the first season of Veronica Mars. **

**i'm going to change a lot of things though to mix in with the Wizarding World.**

My name is Rose. Rose Weasley to be exact. I'm 5'5 and have long wavy auburn hair. I have dark blue eyes and freckles across my nose and cheeks. I'm in Gryffindor (Surprise there) I'm 16 and I have a pretty big family.

Let's start from my side and work my way to the other billion.

First off there is my parents Ron and Hermione Weasley . They've been happily married for about 20 years and have been in love since they were 12 years old.

I have a younger brother named Hugo. I call him Huey if I want to bug him. He's really tall. He's only 14 and he's about 5'8 and this rate he might be taller than my dad. Hugo has hazel eyes and the trademark Weasley red hair. Hugo is a Gryffindor. And he's a really good cook.

Now let's move on to my favorite cousins. Don't get me wrong I love them all but I'm just connected to the Potter Clan.

First there is Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. They have James, Albus, and Lily.

James is the oldest of the Potter children. He has crazy red hair and sticks up no matter what you do to it and light brown eyes like Aunt Ginny. He's a 7th year Gryffindor And he's the star prankster at Hogwarts.

Then there's Albus. I call him Al. He looks just like Uncle Harry. Glasses and all. All he needs is a scar. Albus is a 6th year with and is also in Gryffindor. Al is my best friend. We're extremely close.

And of course there's the famous Lily Potter. Long straight red hair and the most beautiful brown eyes. She's the best chaser Hogwarts has had in years. She's a fourth Gryffindor with Hugo they are a week apart. They are inseperable. Lily and Hugo basically help James pull off his pranks. I call them the Apprentices.

I would explain the rest of my family tree but they would take four thousand years and I have more important matters on my hands at the moment.

Its been exactly 6 months since my best friend Alyssa Marks was murdered. And I'm going to find out who really killed her.

**Author's Note:**

**It's only the beginning. **

**I'll update as soon as I get a review.**


	2. Alyssa Marks: The Victim

**Author's Note:**

**The first couple of chapters are more of an introduction and next chapter we'll start in present day. **

Now what can I say about Alyssa Marks?

She had long beautiful straight blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She was the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. She was daring and cunning. That's why she was in Slytherin. She asked the Sorting hat to put her in Slytherin because she wanted to upset her parents.

I remember when I met her. We were 3 and she used to be my neighbor. Hugo was just born so we had to move. But we always visited each other and wrote every week. We were inseparable.

Her parents liked me because I was the 'good influence' on her. No one could influence Aly unless she wanted them to. Headstrong. Maybe that's what got her killed. I don't know. That's why I'm going to find out.

The man convicted for killing Aly is named Argus Filch. You know Argus Filch? Creepy guy who would roam around Hogwarts? A little too attached to his cat? Hated all students? That's him. He confessed to killing Aly when they found some of her hair in his room. Then they looked a little deeper and found a jacket with her blood on it.

He confessed and got life in Azkaban.

She was murdered during the Eater holidays. I had owled her earlier saying that I was going to come over to help her with her homework. I had already finished all of mine on the train ride home.

I had walked into her house around 6:45 P.M. I called for her. No answer. I walked up to her room. She wasn't inside. But her wand was there thrown on the floor. I picked it up and noticed it had a crack in it. I placed it down and ran downstairs. I walked into her sitting room and noticed that a glass vase was shattered on the floor.

Her home was too quiet. It felt eerie. I felt terrified. "Alyssa!" I called. I ran to her backyard and noticed she was laying down on the concrete.

"Aly?" I whispered.

The closer I got I saw blood flowing from her head. Her blue eyes were open and glossy. She didn't blink. I knelt down to her. I checked her pulse. Nothing. "Aly!" I screamed. My dad called my name. I couldn't move. I began crying uncontrollably. He ran put do the backyard. He saw her and grabbed me. "Rosie look at me. I need you to be strong all right? I need you to send a patronus to Harry and tell him to bring the authorities." I nodded and I said, "Expecto Patronum" The only thing I thought of was Aly and I when we were little. A silver wolf shot out of my wand and less than a minute later Uncle Harry was there.

My legs crumbled to the floor and I looked up and saw Aly. She put her finger to her lips and said, "Don't believe everything you hear. Not everything is what it seems." And she disappeared and I blacked out. That was the last thing I remember.

I woke up in my room two days later. Apparently I had gone into shock. Dad told me that Filch was seen walking into her house 3 hours before I found her. My parents didn't really look at me the same way after that. Hugo was nice to me. Everyone was.

The only issue was that I didn't believe that Filch did it. What was the motive? Why during the holidays? He could've done it at school. He could've flooed instead of walking out the door like a muggle. It made no sense to me.

They gave me a extra week of break to relax and deal with my 'great loss'. I couldn't stop thinking about what I had seen. I saw her. She told me not to believe what everyone as saying. That they caught the wrong killer the question was who really did it and where were they now?

Who would want to hurt Aly though? When I told my parents about my suspicions they just shrugged it off as grieving. When school started again no one to look at me let alone talk to me except for my family. Lilac Brown started a rumor that I had killed her 'best friend' Alyssa. Most people don't stand up to her so naturally everyone just agreed with her.

Oh well. At least I have fewer friends to worry about.

Its October now and I'm nowhere near finding Aly's killer. At least I was until I found out that that her time of death is hours off. She was dead before Filch walked in. He couldn't have done it.

But if he didn't do anything why did he confess?


	3. Reviewing The Evidence or Lack There Of

**Author's Note:**

**I'm in desperate need of inspiration. I planned out the ending I'm just having some trouble writing my way up to there. **

**Please send me a message with some ideas. **

**Review and Santa will bring you lots of gifts. I got the hook up with the big man :D**

Things have been really off since school started. I'm not any closer to finding Aly's killer but still there are plenty of things going on in school.

Since I am still the school's pariah I now eat all my meals with Moaning Myrtle in the girl's bathroom. After 70 something years you would think that people would start going into the bathroom again but apparently Moaning Myrtle is still terrifying. Not to me though. I've always been kind to her so when I started hanging out in her bathroom all the time she welcomed me.

I cast a few spells in the bathroom to make it my own common room. I cleared out half the toilets. Added a sofa a bookcase and a desk to do all my 'detective work'. I charmed the area so it looks like the rest of the bathroom just in case anyone walked in. Of course they never did.

I quit the quidditch team last year so my schedule has been cleared except for doing homework. Dad was really disappointed. I was supposed to be the "Quidditch Star' along with the rest of the family. Oh well plans change. We all change.

.

"Oi Myrtle" I call as I walk into the bathroom. "Rose! You're back. I was lonely without you."

Myrtle is a lot happier since I started spending a lot of time with her.

I set my bag down on the desk and say, "Sorry Myrtle I had to go over my essay with Slughorn. Anything new?"

She shakes her end. "No I was floating around thinking about death."

I grin and say, "So the usual then?'

She laughs and says, "Pretty much". We stay silent while I organize the very tiny file I have on Aly's murder. The only things I have are some crime scene photos, a coroner's report, and a statement from the Auror's the day of the murder and Argus Filtch's file.

Myrtle begins to hum a song while I read the coroner's report again. _Blunt __trauma to the head. There are abrasions and lacerations around the face, hands, arms, and legs. Appears to have fought back. Attacked with an object to the side of the head, which is the cause of death. There were a few bone fractures on the ribs with some bruising on the ribs, knees, and arms. The glass found in the head wound suggests a vase was used. No physical evidence of the killer was found on the body._

I pull out the photos taken of the wounds on her body. The bruises on her arm look like someone grabbed hard enough to leave a hand print.

I hear the door crash open and I see a boy's body fall onto the floor in front of me. I stand up and run towards him. I turn his face around to see his eye turning purple and his nose and his lip bleeding. I am looking into the face of Scorpius Malfoy.

Aly's other best friend.

**Author's Note:**

**Be amazing and review.**

**So I'm writing a Ron/Hermione story that I'm going to try to post by tomorrow.**

**Buh-Bye**


	4. In Which A Hot Guy Bursts Into Myrtle's

**OKAY WELL I HAVEN'T POSTED IN FOUR THOUSAND YEARS AND IM SORRY. I JUST BECAME INSPIRED AND EXPECT MORE CHAPTERS SOON.**

**SORRY.**

Scorpius Malfoy is in my bathroom.

Well its not actually my bathroom its more like myrtle's bathroom but that's besides the point. He looks me in the eyes then falls to the floor and winces.

I've known of Scorpius Malfoy my entire life. "_All Malfoys are bad Rosie." "Stay away from him Rosie" "He's no good Rosie" _Most of these came from my dad. For the first couple years of school he pressed the issue that I shouldn't talk to him. Not that I would listen of course but apparently Scorpius had decided not to speak to me so I never really had a problem with him. Every year since my dad just mentions in passing that I shouldn't speak to him.

Teachers never paired us together. He's a Slytherin and I'm a Gryffindor. We take different electives and he didn't play quidditch. We just never crossed paths until he became Aly's best friend in our third year. After that we were polite to each other. I watched him. Not like the "I'm watching you" creepy way but I noticed him.

"My God, Scorpius!" I shout. I try to lift him and he says to me, "Lock the door." I slide my wand out of my sleeve and lock the door. I help him stand on his feet and say, "Go sit on the sofa and I'll clean you up all right?" He just nods and sits down and grabs his nose and winces. I conjure a few dish towels and go to the sink and wet them. I run over to him and sit on the other of the sofa. "Look at me." I say. He listens.

To be blunt I must say Scorpius is well _hot. _He has this amazing blond hair that always manages to get in front of his gorgeous grey eyes.

I first go for the nose and gently wipe of the blood. Luckily it has stopped bleeding. "Is it broken?" I ask once the blood is wiped off. "I don't think so." I nod and I place my hand on his lip and use my thumb to wipe off the blood. He looks at me and I quickly remove my hand. I finish wiping off all the blood and I see a tiny cut on his lip. "What happened Scorpius?" I ask him. He leans back into the sofa and closes his eyes. "I tackled Lilac Brown's boyfriend to the ground and beat the crap out of him." Lilac Brown's boyfriend Zachary Smith was honestly a complete prat. Too bad he was a prefect and basically untouchable. "Why? I mean besides the fact that he's a total git." I say.

He puts his head in his hands and says, "He called Aly a skank and said he was glad Filch killed her." I rub his back. "Why are you here Scorpius don't you have other people to run too?" I knew it was harsh but I've never really talked to him.

He looks at me and says, "Rose, I'm here because I don't believe Filch killed Aly."


End file.
